Mishap
by AwwDe
Summary: Yu, Minato, Akira, Elizabeth and maybe a few others get thrown from their world into Remnant. A strange coincidence leads the four to Beacon where they discover there is something much more sinister going on at large, which may have been caused by Elizabeth. The RWBY and JNPR team find themselves tangled up in their shenanigans as well.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Akira Kurusu is Persona 5 Protagonist.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Ruby had just been through the wildest experience of her life last week. Firstly while out at Vale at night, she got a strawberry milkshake and choc chip cookies from a snack bar which were delicious.

Afterwards she moseyed about, exploring the streets of Vale and poking into different types of stores, she had her headphones on and blasting music, oblivious to the world around her that night.

Finally she ended up at a late night dust shop, where robbers happened to show up and she kicked some serious butt. She then met Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy! Not only that but he offered her a spot at beacon, two years early!

Now safely back at home in Patch and eagerly waiting while the days counted down to orientation and initiation at Beacon.

Ruby decided to take a walk to her mother's grave and tell her the exciting news. She walked throughout the bright and beautiful forests in patch, towards the cliff faces with her mother's memorial.

She loved walking through this area, especially during autumn, the nice cold wind blowing through the trees, scattering the red and yellow leaves throughout the forest. However an odd noise put the girl on edge, and she quickly drew Crescent Rose, but left it in the gun mode.

While Grimm weren't rare in this area, they generally aren't as much of a problem compared to those on the mainland, but Ruby wasn't taking any chances. After all a certain incident years back made her realise being unprepared can have repercussion.

Ruby found herself walking in the direction of the noise, as it piqued her curiosity. Something which always got her in trouble, yet she always ended up on top.

She heard the noise once again, it sounded like someone was groaning She quickened her pace to a run, being careful not to slip over on the wet roots and leaves which littered the ground. Worried someone had been attacked or wounded out in the forests, she thought it was wise to be quicker moving towards the origin of the noise.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" She called out, hoping she would get an answer. She was growing even more worried when the groaning noise had come to stop. Quickening her pace to a sprint little rose petals become to spread as she activated her semblance, just as she was about to sprint she tripped over something.

She nearly went right past the origin of all the noise, and luckily it wasn't a grimm. Rather it was a young man, with messy blue hair and who was rather short. He wore a student uniform for a school she couldn't recognise and had clip on headphones hanging on his shoulders.

Once realising there were no imminent threats, she sheathed Crescent Rose. She knelt down by the boy, and checked for any signs of being attacked, and discovered the blue haired boy was armed with a pistol and a sword with no evident wounds. She poked his face for a bit to see if he was awake, and gave a cute little pout when she got no response.

"Wakey wakey mister, I don't think it's wise to sleep here," Ruby said in a sing-song voice and sighed when she got no reaction.

 _I really didn't want to have to do this,_ she sighed to herself once again, as she grabbed one of the boy's arms and swung it over her shoulder. Ruby attempted to drag the boy however had no success, he was just so heavy for someone that looked so lightweight.

Her grip had slipped on the boy and she accidentally dropped him, her eyes widening with guilt and she gasped. She gave a awkward little laugh and decided to get the help from her older sister, who was just lazing about at home right now.

Just as she started walking off again she heard the young man rustle around again. She looked back to see that he was now fully awake and sitting upright. The boy was rubbing the back of his head, where Ruby had dropped him.

"Sup," he said, sounding incredibly sleepy putting no effort into his greeting.

"Hello," she replied, she gave some thought before continuing;

"Are you… okay?" It was incredibly odd to sleep out in the woods, even if the grimm here were incredibly weak.

"Yeaaah, I think so. Come here often?" He said flirtatiously, giving the girl a wink. She was taken aback by this guy, he was just so… strange. She gave him a look and poked her tongue out at him,

"I'm not sure you should be saying that to a young girl out in the woods," she said jokingly, he gave a little chuckle at her response and stood up. He smiled at her briefly while doing so,

"Says the one who tried taking me away," he said giving her a small smirk. Ruby got a bit flustered and attempted to explain before he cut her off again.

"In all seriousness though, I have no freaking clue where I am and how I got here." He said, adopting that sleepy face which had little to no emotion to it, gazing off into the distance. He quickly dismissed this thought before looking at Ruby.

"The name is Minato Arisato, thank you for coming across me I suppose," he introduced him, flashing another one of his smiles which took the girl by surprise. She then returned the gesture,

"Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you."

"Umm if you want I can take you back to my home, hopefully my dad doesn't get too annoyed or anything though; he is not too fond of boys." She awkwardly laughed while rubbing the back of her head. He just nodded in response to this and said nothing else.

Taking this as an affirmative, the pair made their way back to Ruby's home in silence, which felt awkward for Ruby yet Minato didn't at all.

The sun had already began to set, as they were making their way back, so Ruby decided they should quicken their pace, and both her and Minato began to slowly jog their way back to Ruby's home.

Upon approaching the small cabin, Minato noticed that there was no one else near here, just this single lonely cabin in the woods, _kinda creepy, but yet it still looks kinda nice_ , he thought to himself as they closed in on the cabin. As it was already dark all the lights in the cabin were on and there seemed to be a commotion going on within the house.

Ruby opened the front door to her home, and loud laughter made itself apparent as the commotion. She recognised her sister Yang's and her Father's laughter mixed in with someone's voice which she didn't recognise.

"Yang, Dad! I have something or rather someone you might need to see!" She called out as she beckoned for Minato to follow. She heard him mutter under his breath as walked into their house, however couldn't pick up what he said. They walked into their common room and Ruby found herself glancing over at the owner of the third voice.

An extremely beautiful woman was sitting at their table, she had short white hair and yellow eyes. She was also dressed in all blue, blue dress, gloves and boots. She gave a smile to Ruby as she spotted the two, and her smile widened upon seeing the blue haired boy beside her. Tai spotted Minato as he walked in and immediately furrowed his brows.

"Ruby, who's this?" He asked curtly, motioning towards the blue haired boy. Ruby appeared flustered before composing herself.

"Dad, Yang and whoever you are, this is Minato. I kinda just find him lying in the woods," she quietened when she said the last part.

"Minato, this is Yang and Tai Xiao Long my sister and father."

She looked at Minato while introducing him to her family and noticed that his eyes widened for a moment before his expression settled into a smile.

"Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to see you again," the boy said with a warm smile, leaving all the others in the room slightly confused.

"It's also nice to meet you all, Yang and Mr. Xiao Long as well."

"Oh my if isn't my old guest, Minato-san. How are you on this fine evening?" She smiled, with no hint of guilt whatsoever. The Xiao Long family just looked between the two confused.

"Would you ever so kindly be able to explain how we're both here, Elizabeth?" Minato's warm smile was now turning into more of a smirk, and a dangerous glint became apparent in his eyes. The woman just simply laughed and replied,

"Well we're going to Beacon are we not?" Elizabeth said. Tai looked like he suddenly realised something before he added,

"So he is the friend you were talking about earlier? Hmm now that you mention it he does have hold some resemblance to what you described. Good thing Ruby found him, eh."

At this point it was Minato's turn to be confused, _just what the hell is going on here, is this a dream?_ He thought to himself as the other four in the room began to discuss things about this 'Beacon'.

"Well seeing as you're a friend of Elizabeth, who helped out Yang; I suppose you can stay just one more night until you all leave for Beacon. No funny business though. You go near my daughters and there will be consequences boy." The older man said to him as he pulled the boy off to the side where the others wouldn't hear the threat. The boy just nervously nodded and laughed at the same time before they rejoined the others in their conversation.

"So Minato are you from Mistral as well?" Yang asked him. The boy quickly glanced at Elizabeth, who gave a nod and a smile.

"Yes." he replied curtly. The others seemed to wait for more and watched him expectantly, so he added a bit more to the lie.

"Elizabeth and I grew up together there." That seemed to satisfy the rest of them, and after that the boy just let Elizabeth do all the talking.

The pair were invited to have dinner with the family, and Elizabeth was given a spare bedroom, while Minato was told to crash on the couch for the night. Not having any spare clothes, Elizabeth also announced to the family they had planned to get clothes in a city called Vale, before they went to this Beacon place.

After the family went to sleep, Minato pulled Elizabeth over, demanding answers.

"So what's the go Elizabeth?" He asked nicely, flashing his best smile although he wasn't too happy,

"I'm happy to be free from my seal, but what about the world? Is this the future or something?" She returned his smile before starting her explanation,

"Well it's quite a long story my dear guest, and it would take an awfully long time to explain. This isn't exactly the future, or your world anymore I'm afraid. Don't worry though! I'm sure your friends are safe." She paused before going into more detail.

"Well, I may have accidentally done something when I was trying to free you from your fate. That in return sent us here, to this wonderful world. I also may have sent some other people here as well." She laughed a bit before looking a tiny bit worried.

Minato couldn't help but wonder if this woman could ever be down longer than a few seconds before picking herself back up.

"We can go back I think, but it would be a bad idea to leave the others I accidentally sent here. It could unbalance this world." This time she actually adopted a troubled expression. Minato decided to leave it at that, and accepted the situation easily, however the next problem was,

"What's this Beacon and Vale you guys kept talking about?" He asked.

"Beacon is the academy we will be attending starting tomorrow, and not just any normal sort of academy my dear guest. An academy for huntsmen and huntresses. Vale seems to be the city where Beacon is located." _This is gonna take a long time to explain_ , he thought to himself as he steeled himself for a long night of talking about the future.

 **Atlas, the Previous Day**

Weiss had taken to getting prepared that day for her transition to Vale, and went out shopping for clothes and other supplies. She had decided to go to Beacon over Atlas due to certain reasons, meaning a long trip over and getting used to another kingdom and climate. She was by herself, with no employees of the Schnee corporation following her and guarding her. So she tried her best at disguising herself in case any would recognise her. However the disguise had failed.

Many people had recognised her, but none bothered approaching her or asking about her or the company. Although it slightly irked her, she decided it was for the best. She walked into a store and began browsing when she noticed that the cashier was staring at her. The said cashier was a faunus with rabbit ears, people that were rarely seen in the main part of the city, due to the relations between Faunus and the Atlas higher ups.

She bought what she needed, and the whole time the faunus stared at the girl. Shaking it off she continued wandering about, shop to shop enjoying the day by herself. After leaving that initial shop however, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was following her.

On her way back home the feeling got worse, and she tried quickening her pace. The problem was that the streets were now so packed, as everyone was off work and enjoying the nightlife in the city. Whilst passing that first store she felt someone take hold of her wrist, pulling her into the same shop. The doors slammed behind her and the lights darkened as her captors were revealed.

"The white fang…" she mumbled, fear and anxiety striking her. There were four of the faunus terrorists, and they had tied her up. They all seemed to be smirking and laughing at her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ice princess of the Schnee family." She recognised some of the facial features and the rabbit ears poking out of her head. The leader of the group was a larger man with horns sprouting from his head. He spoke before leaving through the back,

"Kill her if you want. We don't need her as some sort of bargaining chip, this will send those arrogant scum at the Schnee corporation a message." The comment made the other faunas happy, however they had other plans before killing her.

They kicked her to the ground and began to kick her punch her while she was tied up and down. She began to cry and tried to call for help but had been gagged. When the faunus had enough of their fun, they put a blade to her throat, planning to finish the job. Weiss closed her eyes, and sent out one final prayer; to her sister, and even her father. That's when the sound of glass smashing came as a surprise instead of the feeling of a blade sliding across her throat.

She opened her eyes to the faunus engaging in combat with an unknown person. They wielded only a knife and blade as well and was able to fight off the four faunus which all wielded swords and maces. The first to attack him was the rabbit faunus, wielding a short sword. He parried her first strike and drew his firearm. Sending two bullets out she shot her hand and leg, disabling her and shoved her off to the side into shelving, sending both toppling over.

The next to attack were a dog and cat faunus, both wielding clubs. The dog faunus struck and the unknown boy was pushed back even when he tried to parry the strike. It was there and then a strange mask appeared on the boys face. A blue flame appeared on the boy and a smirk found it's way onto his handsome features.

The faunus started backing up, realising something bad was about to happen to them. The boy ripped the mask off, blood trailing as he did so and the boys outfit transformed from what appeared to be a school uniform, to a long black trench coat, a grey collared shirt, boots and red gloves. A strange black matter came off his glove and he broke into a run at the dog faunus, quickly dodging any strikes they tried to place. His movements were much quicker than before, and he was almost untouchable. His hand was placed upon the dog faunus' face, and the poor man was sent flying backwards knocked unconscious before he even hit the wall behind him.

The boy drew his knife again and initiated a battle with the final faunus, blocking two strikes, before finding a way behind the faunus and knocking him out with a hit with the handle of his knife to the back of the head. He approached Weiss who had watched the whole thing amazed, still crying after the whole ordeal. He knelt down beside her and cut off the rope on her wrist and ungagged her. The girl steeled herself and stopped crying before saying to the boy,

"Thanks… I suppose." She said, as she looked up at him. His appearance he had when he first entered the store had come back.

The boy was fairly tall, having wavy black hair that was kinda just everywhere. His face looked quite innocent compared to the one he had before and was complacent. He flashed her a warm smile before asking,

"Are you okay miss…?" He questioned. Weiss seemed taken aback thinking that someone in Atlas didn't recognise who she was. Hell maybe it was even the disguise.

"Weiss Schnee," she finished for him, "and your name?"

"Akira Kurusu. I saw these guys following you around for a bit today, and saw you get pulled into this place earlier. I could've helped you out before if it weren't for this crowd, sorry I left you waiting so long." The boy still didn't seem to recognise who she was, was he some kinda dolt she thought to herself.

He picked her up and started heading outside,

"What are you doing?" She asked while deadpanning with a hint of a blush. He simply smiled and said,

"It wouldn't be good if they woke up and we were still there would it?" She nudged him and he decided to put her down,

"Here just follow me." She pulled out her scroll and began calling the authorities to report the incident.

 **Later That Evening**

Akira found himself face to face Weiss's father, who seemed rather important as they lived in a large mansion surrounded by guards and military. It's one thing to wake up in a completely new place, and somehow speak and know their language. Seeing that they sold things in their stores that came from fiction. Humans that had animal features. It was like another world, and it was he was guessing.

He was used to this sort of thing though, and got settled easily. His day all started when he found suspicious humans with animal features following a certain auspicious girl. Somehow that landed him right in front of Papa Schnee.

"I hear you saved my daughter Weiss earlier this evening," the older man stroked his thick mustache while saying so.

"Did you know that dolt had decided to go to Beacon Academy instead of Atlas Academy, maybe in spite of me." He seemed slightly ticked off.

"Now my employees who questioned you earlier said you've come up with a case of amnesia," something which Akira is faking while he figures out where and why he was here, "and you have a lack of identity and no scroll either." This man was getting to something, which was irking the boy; who was growing impatient.

"You can handle yourself too, hmm it's almost too good to be true. I'll take my chances though. How would like this for a reward for saving my daughter," the moment Akira heard the word reward he had to stop himself from smiling, _this old man is finally getting somewhere_ he thought to himself briefly.

"What would you think about going to Beacon Academy, I can offer you ways to get in and even get you right the right documents for your identity as well." There's definitely a catch to this, Akira mused to himself.

"Watch over my daughter while you're there, this attempt on her life and many other relatives has put me on edge." The man suddenly stood up and began to exit the room.

"Think it over Akira, I'll have my servants show you to your room for the night." The older man exited and left the young man alone in his study.

The servants entered shortly after and guided him towards his room, giving him a spare set of clothes and even showed him where he could bath that night. The boy fell asleep wondering about his friends back home, and what they were up to right now.

 **AN: Other story is on hiatus for a bit. Blake and Yu are coming next along with initiation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Blake was not expecting to run into a downed civilian in Forever Fall, especially just passed out where he could easily fall prey to grimm or even the white fang who had just come through this part of the forest.

Whilst on the run from the white fang herself, she had noticed the boy lying down amongst a pile of fallen leaves, his gray hair being the only reason she spotted him amongst the pile of red. She approaches him cautiously, treading lightly on the leaves hoping the rustling of the leaves didn't wake him up. Confirming that he is dead asleep, she wiped the leaves off of him and notices a katana by his side, in a sheath.

She was even more cautious now, however still decided to be a good samaritan. Blake pulled the boy up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, slowly making off for her destination. She dragged him for miles, wondering why she was even helping the guy. He could possibly be more trouble than he's worth.

The harsh noise of snarls and growls took Blake away from her inner thoughts and brought her back to reality. Before she knew it, she had been completely surrounded by Grimm. She immediately dropped the boy, apologizing quietly while doing so and drew gambol shroud. Surrounded by a group of beowolves, she went to work. Using her semblance to avoid attacks and then using gambol shroud to slay the next foe.

Grimm after grimm were coming and the amount of them kept increasing and so Blake began to tire. If she ditched the boy she could easily get away now, but she couldn't leave him to become prey to the grimm. The grimm were beginning to thin out after some time of battle, however she was becoming exhausted and was making mistakes.

There were about three beowolves left, and Blake was out of breath. She dodged a strike from one of them, and swung at another. The beowolf managed to dodge her attack and the third took this chance to lunge at her. Catching her off guard Blake was sent flying, smashing into one of the trees. The three of them sauntered over to the faunus, as she lay helpless. Her aura faltering and her weapon tossed aside when she was hit; she was now defenceless.

Until one of the beowolves was struck by… lightning? She looked on with wonder as the boy closeby whom she had been dragging along had stood up. He drew his sword, as he attracted the attention of the grimm and charged. The length of his sword out reached the beowolves and was able to slay both in three strikes without being scratched. The remaining beowolf, who had been struck by lightning also went for the kill. Once again this mysterious boy with one strike had decimated the grimm. He approached Blake and extended his hand,

"Need some help?" He asked softly. Blake avoided looking into his grey eyes and took hold of his hand. He pulled her up, and then introduced himself,

"The names Yu Narukami," he said while giving her a short bow. Blake returned the gesture,

"Blake Belladonna," she replied curtly.

"You know, I don't think Forever Fall is probably the best place to have a nap. As nice as it is here," she said with a smirk, which only earned her a questioning look from Yu. She resumed walking in the direction of Vale, not giving him a chance to reply. Yu shadowed her, with no idea where he was and what was going on; he thought it would be wise to follow Blake. The air was awkward and tense as the two wandered through the forest in silence.

"What were you even doing out here anyway?" Blake asked, breaking the silence. Yu looked at her, torn between making up a lie or telling the truth.  
"I'm not too sure, to be honest." He replied,  
"I was on my way home, and then all of sudden I found myself here." The events that transpired before he came here were foggy. He remembered briefly seeing the Velvet Room once more, after falling asleep on the train home. He spoke with Igor, yet he can't for the life of him remember what they spoke about. She looked at him with a tinge of doubt in her expression, before asking him another question,

"Are you a hunstman in training or something? You seem pretty strong, but still too young to be a huntsman." Yu shot her another puzzled look,

"A Huntsman?" He asked. She looked back at him slightly shocked by his question,

"You know, semblance, aura and dust users?" she went on listing off different things,  
"They mainly slay grimm and do odd jobs across the kingdoms?" This was where Yu became 1completely lost, this didn't seem like the TV world and it sure as hell wasn't his normal world. He kept his cool however, one of the traits that made him a great leader and fighter. Yu shook his head and leaving Blake speechless. She recomposed herself, and pressed on with the questions,

"Are you from a village or city around here?" She asked. He thought for a second before replying,

"I believe I am not from anywhere near here, none of this scenery is familiar at all. Is there a place called Tokyo around here?" Blake shook her head at his question, only leaving her slightly more puzzled about who Yu really was.

He's strong, and experienced in battle, she knew that from the way he fought earlier and how he carries himself. He seemed completely calm despite waking up in a not so safe place, and an unfamiliar one at that.

"I'm heading towards Vale, from there you can do what you want; I don't think I can be of much help." With that final statement from Blake the two continued on in silence.

 **Vale, a couple of hours later:**

Yu and Blake had trekked into Vale, a bustling city, while not as big as cities in Japan, it was still fairly big, with large buildings and citizens going about their everyday business, despite the monsters that lay beyond the city. Yu truly confirmed that he really wasn't on the same world at all, nothing about this was normal for him. Still he had to keep up a straight face and not let his guard down.

"I'm heading to get an airship to Beacon Academy." Blake said to him while turning away from him and moved away at a quick place. Yu gave chase and asked questions, while struggling to tail her.

"Beacon Academy? Are you a student there?" He asked, hoping he could possibly get a lead on what to do next if he followed her there.

"I will be." She quickened her pace to nearly a jog, getting slightly annoyed at the fact Yu was still following her.

"You can come along and see if you can talk to the staff, but I doubt you'd be able to get a meeting with any of them." He just nodded in reply and she slowed down and so Blake and Yu made their way to Beacon Academy.

 **Beacon Academy, later that day**

Minato was not expecting such a grand campus upon his arrival to Beacon, the place was massive, way bigger than Gekko and probably the around the same size of a small town. Minato and Elizabeth had just arrived at the campus via air ship, somehow managing to lose Ruby and Yang when departing.

They passed by a blonde boy who had been throwing up into a trashcan by the exit, students nearby made sour looks and looked grossed out as they passed the poor guy. Minato approached the blonde boy,

"You alright?" The blue haired boy asked, patting the boy on the back gently. The boy looked like he was done and turned to face Minato, his face gone pale.

"Better now thanks." The lad smiled weakly before continuing.

"Air travel, or perhaps any means of travel isn't really the best for me. The names Jaune by the way." Jaune held out his hand, and Minato returned the gesture.

"Minato." Giving a short reply while shaking his hand,

"And this is…" Minato turned to introduce Elizabeth, yet she was nowhere to be found. He cursed under his breath and looked back to Jaune.

"I'll introduce you to her later," he motioned towards the academy, "Shall we?" Minato said with a smile and Jaune nodded in reply. The two set off, heading through the main avenue towards the building where the induction was held. They chatted briefly before being interrupted by a small explosion. The two rushed towards the source to find Ruby, Elizabeth and four other individuals gathered around the hooded girl.

"Elizabeth, Ruby; what's going on here?" He asked, mentally facepalming that trouble had already started before they even got the Beacon uniform. Ruby gave him a look that begged for help. The white haired girl whom was riled up at the poor girl turned to him,

"This dolt just blew us up!" She pretty much screamed at Minato. The boy just winced slightly at the sound of her voice. He looked over to Elizabeth and she just smiled pleasantly at him, she was standing by a grey haired boy and a girl black hair, wearing a boy; both taking on a neutral expression.

"And you!" The angry girl turned to the black haired girl, "How dare you be so rude!" The girl gave a hmph and stormed off, with a boy with unkempt black hair and wearing round glasses following suit. He gave a small smile and wave before leaving.

"Sorry!" Ruby called out, but Minato doubted it reached the enraged girl, Ruby looked to where the black haired girl was to thank her; however to her dismay she had already headed off. Leaving behind the grey haired boy and Elizabeth behind.

Elizabeth found her way over to Minato, beaming with joy.

"I would like you to meet someone," she said to Minato, gesturing at the boy behind her.

"This is Yu Narukami, he is similar to us." She explained. Minato blinked, and leant in close to Elizabeth,

"You mean he is also from our world?" He asked in a whisper, and she nodded in response. The boy stepped forwards and introduced himself,

"I'm Yu, I'm guessing you're Minato? Elizabeth here was just talking about you." Yu gave Minato a smile before continuing,

"It seems like we'll get along well, but we'll discuss things later. I've got to meet with the headmaster with Elizabeth to attempt to get into this academy." The two shook hands and turned to the two outsiders. They decided to head in before it got any later.

Yu and Elizabeth had arrived at Ozpin's office to discuss with Ozpin about Yu being able to attend the academy. It was a strange room, Yu thought, it looked out over Beacon and upon the city of Vale. The gears that continually moved was the strange part to the boy. A blonde haired woman, who wore glasses and whom he recognized as Glynda Goodwitch a teacher, was standing by Ozpins side.

Ozpin smiled as the two approached his desk, the man had just given a speech to the first years, yet seemed as composed as ever.

"So we meet again Miss Elizabeth." Ozpin said with a warm smile, while gesturing at the seats by his desk. The two sat down, and Yu couldn't help but feel nervous in the headmaster's presence.

"Yu Narukami, another one from Mistral. Formal training received at Sanctum, alongside Minato Arisato and Miss Elizabeth here. Oh, and also Pyrrha Nikos." Yu nodded in reply, remembering what Elizabeth had gone through before they arrived at the office.

"I don't see why you cannot at least try for initiation, however you will have to do the relevant paperwork." Ozpin smiled while handing the two a stack of papers. "Fill these out by the end of the week and you'll be a fully fledged student, if you make it through initiation that is. You may go now." Ozpin looked off and resumed doing paperwork while the duo made their way to the elevator.

After the two had left from the elevator, Glynda finally spoke up,

"They're suspicious," she said to Ozpin. The headmaster nodded in agreement,

"Which is why we'll be keeping an eye on them. We have some pretty interesting students coming through this year." He said with a smile, and with that Glynda had decided it was time to go check on the first years.

Later that evening the persona users decided to meet outside to discuss what they'd learnt so far about this world, and what to do next. Yu decided to speak up first,  
"So Elizabeth, can we summon personas here, and are these grimm similar to shadows?" Elizabeth replied quickly,

"You won't be able to summon your personas, however channel their powers and stats directly. You yourself will be able to use their abilities. You don't need to summon at all. However you can only use the weak spells, just like with your homeworld, you cannot summon your persona outside of the TV world, yet you will still be physically strong, etc." She smiled at Minato, as if getting him to speak second. Minato picked up where she left off.

"In this world the warriors have aura, and with that semblance. It looks like we've gained aura, which makes us physically stronger and faster. It also protects us like a barrier, stops us from taking fatal wounds. Our semblance seems to be utilising our persona abilities." He took a breath, usually a quiet boy, this was a quite a mouthful for him. Elizabeth decided to take back over.

"The grimm are similar to shadows, however are created from negative emotions, and feed off of that. You must be careful when hunting them; they're stronger than a lot of the shadows you've encountered as they don't have elemental weaknesses." The trio heard a door open nearby and Goodwitch popped her head out, before lecturing the three on staying out late. They decided to end the talk there and talk about it later.

 **AN: Short chapter again, was going to have this much longer. More talking between the characters. Found the Blake and Yu meeting pretty hard to write. Sorry bout the OOC for some characters as well. Expect another update within the week, next chapter will go through initiation fairly quickly. Just gonna try go balls deep with the story ASAP. Initiation though is a pretty good way to show off the skills of the persona users, and how it differs from their original powers.**


End file.
